Parting
by moveslikeTsuna
Summary: They were fated to be lovers without a happy-ever-after, they were never destined to love each other till the end. An AlaudexOC angst.Please enjoy.


There was a female that has a long brown flowing hair. She was sitting at the usual spot where she and her lover would meet always but she was alone today. There she was,reading her book silently with a sad look in her eyes,missing her a male happened to be in the same park,saw the female. "A-Ah!Minami-san..." he spoke,obviously nervous as he was approaching the female. He seemed to caught the attention of the brunette and looked at him. "Ah,Tsunayoshi-kun." she spoke. Tsunayoshi looked around for a while,still feeling nervous and suddenly became curious about her lover's whereabouts. "Where did Alaude-san go?" he asked the female who was slightly startled by the question and became down. "A-Alaude's currently...no-not here..."

As soon as she finished speaking,a sad expression was completely etched on her face and the male saw it. Thinking for a sentence to speak,he tried to make the female better by saying that he's busy. That could work. "Umm... He might be busy and went off for a while, yeah?" the female nodded and slightly opened her mouth to speak "I-I hope so." Tsunayoshi knew she was still not comforted,so he tried to think up another set of words to make the female better. "I don't think you should worry... "he spoke as he sat beside Minami, "Umm... I got a feeling you don't have to worry. I think he is fine." the female,once again,nodded. Tsunayoshi,feeling embarrassed and nervous about it,looked downwards while he was heavily blushing."Something wrong Tsunayo-" she stoppped and thought for a while before talking again, "Tsu-kun?" Startled,he looked at the female blushing hard. "H-Hai?" The female blinked and became curious why the other male was red. "Are you sick? You sure look red." "U-Umm, that's not it...I still feel nervous when I'm around you..." he stated as he looked away from her,blushing hard. She tilted her head and blinked a several times. "Eh?Why's that?" Tsunayoshi became startled and blushed even more. "A-Ano...!I-I-I... Ummm..." she blinked a few times,waiting for his continuation. "You...?"

Suddenly,a gust of wind blew past them, and there was a scent of familiarity in the breeze. It was a sort of warmth and longing in it, something that had been lost and now found in a certain blonde's , being the kind of air-head he is, doesn't detect the strange gust and just continued stuttering. "...!" The female looked around and felt the familiar warmth she and Alaude always shared. '_Was it my imagination? _' She thought to herself as she continued staring at the air. Now's his turn to look at Minami to ask if she was alright. The female looked at him and nodded slowly indicating that she was fine. "Soukka..." he spoke,feeling at ease now. "Ummm..." he started to speak again,looking at the swaying trees. "It's kinda windy today..." Leaves swirled and danced on the ground as it was a rather windy day, but the wind never blew warmth in autumn. It's the sort of warmth that was not felt from the skin, but from the heart. The female nodded in agreement as she watched the leaves swirl and the tress sway gracefully along with the rhythm of the air,full of affection which,maybe,she can only feel. Tsunayoshi stifled a yawn and apologized for his fatigue. "Autumn isn't the best time to be out anyways." he spoke.

In a distant, a silhoutte of a man walked past, with that same stride and posture Alaude had. He was strolling along the small path that led him out of sight. "Ah,I don't...mind..." she slowly spoke as she gripped on her chest. She wanted to follow the male but her chest was aching. Slightly trembling she stood up and decided to follow him but she looked back and patted the brunette's hair and gave a warm smile then quickly followed the direction. The male was still walking down the path he took. It had been a while since he had taken down this path... It reminds him of her. But he should have forgotten about her, lest the heartbreak was too overwhelming and he can't leave this world for good. The female ran and followed the direction where the man was. Something about him makes her chest tighten and she wants to know who he was and why was it happening. She was slightly trembling as she was following the unknown male which was...Alaude. He sighed and stopped before turning around.

The female stopped running and spoke while she was panting. "A-Alaude..." the taller male stayed silent. "Wh-Where are you going...?" she asked as she continued catching her breathe. "'t follow me." he replied to the female who was shocked by what he spoke. "E-Eh!Bu-But why!" he stayed silent for a while before telling her again to just don't follow him and continued walking to somewhere,god only knows. But Minami,being the stubborn woman she was,followed him. "I won't accept that as an asnwer." Alaude walked faster "You can't follow me to where I'm ending up anyways." Minami became curious and scared of what he meant. "Wh-What do you mean...?" The older male stopped. "Today's the day where we... " he started to speak faintly like it was a whisper. "Say goodbye." But the female, being the fighter she was blinked and laughed fakely and covered herself with her mask,once again. The mask that covered her fears,her pain...everything was hidden.

"A-Ah,I-I think I heard something like a buzz. I should clean my ears to hear better.~" He turned around to look at Minami. He had concealed his feelings well, all these years of being aloof isnt going to waste, but this different feeling... The bitterness, it's hard to hide. "Minami. Don't lie to yourself." Once again,she laughed fakely and '_smiled_ ' "I-I'm not doing anything.~" After saying that,the male walked up to her and hugged her for a while and let go of her. "This is it..." he spoke sadly. She went silent and gripped her knuckles. Her voice was slightly trembling. "I-I see... ... ... ..."

It breaks his heart to see Minami fighting it, trying to deny all of this that was happening. But it was true, a truth which was set the first moment he appeared and wiped away her tears. They were fated to be lovers without a happy-ever-after, they were never destined to love each other till the end. "Forget about me and remember how bastardous was I to betray you and not saying goodbye to you sooner." She walked up to him and slapped him. Her tears flowed out as soon as her palm touched the older male's cheek. She grit her teeth and hid her eyes behind the shadows. "It's not that easy! I-It's not that easy for me to forget about you! It's not easy for me to think that you're a damned bastard be-because...! Be-Because...**I-I love you Alaude and you were a-always so kind and dear to me-me i-it hurts...!**" She bumped into him and starts hitting him as she was crying her heart out. "You idiot,why did I even fall for you! Stupid,stupid,stupid!" Alaude stood there and just let her hit him, since it's the last time she could do it after all. "I love you too, it hurts for me to go too..." he whispered lovingly on her ear.

She cried her heart out. If only her tears were enough to wash away the pain she was feeling then everything would be fine but no,the more tears would flow out from her eyes,the pain she feels increases. She hated this kind of feeling,the last time she felt this was when her parents died and now,the wound is bigger and deeper than before. "...I-I love you." she replied. "Minami... Close your eyes for a while." A last gift, he decided. She nodded slowly as she buried her face on his chest. She closed her eyes and started to tell herself that everything was just a dream. The pain,the parting...everything...as a cream haired male lifted her chin and kissed her on her lips. A parting kiss. How cliche. He smiled as he thought about it. Well, that's how he is. Her tears flowed even more as she felt the soft lips touch hers. She knew it was Alaude's and wished that it would last forever but reality was a bastard to crush her wish. She knew it was only limited and her tears increased,feeling the pain of love. The warmth lingered on. He was slightly surprised that he can feel how warm her lips was."...Ti amo..." He stayed there, and a gust of wind brought him away."Ti amo troppo..."she whispered as she felt him leave.

Her chest ached,the pain was too much but she tried to be strong for him. Her tears continued flowing as she smiled from the bottom of her aching heart. "Thank you for everything,Alaude...I won't forget all of the memories you gave me..." Then footsteps was heard and the current mafia boss was running towards the female. "Minami-san!" She quickly sniffs and wipes her tears and faces him with a smile on her face. "Ah,Tsunayoshi-kun!"

As soon as the brunette reached the female,he bent down and tried to catch his breathe."I was looking all over for you..." then,when the male took a glance on her eyes he noticed that it was slightly swollen. "E-Eh? Were you crying?" he asked. "Ah,gomenasai for leaving you alone.A-Ah no, something just hit my 's all." she defended. '_Oh wow,what a great excuse Mikazuki._' she thought to herself. Tsuna,being the idiot he is,easily believed her reasoning. "S-Souka? ... Ah! Ano... Do you want some ice cream?" "Ah,sure." she nodded and tried to keep her smile.

Somewhere out there, in the heavens, was a blonde Italian skylark, looking over his angel on Earth. He will protect and love her for eternity from the heavens above. He smiled at the reassuring thought. She looked up at the sky and smiles. She knows that anywhere and anytime,her beloved is watching over her and won't ever let her be harmed. And a strong bond connected the two of them which was...Love. "Ti amo Alaude..." she whispered.

"Ah,Minami-san what flavor do you want?" Tsunayoshi asked the female who was staring at the blue sky with her bright and cheerful eyes. "Vanilla." was her simple response. To other people,vanilla is only a delicious flavor of an ice cream but for her,that flavor holds many memories of her and her beloved. "Ah,soukka. Well then let's go!" he spoke as he gently grabbed Minami's hand and pulled her and took lead. "A-Ah..." she was surprised by the sudden action and she just smiled it off. "Maa ikaa."

END.


End file.
